Esto no me puede pasar a mi
by Laytazumi
Summary: Belarus, siempre tratando de saber todo lo que hace su hermano, se lleva una pésima sorpresa al encontrar que la cita de Iván era ¡Nada menos que el loco de las hamburgesas! Horror, ¿Qué sucederá con Natty?


**_- брат, ya es tarde y de seguro no vendrá, ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa juntos?_**

La rubia estaba colgada al brazo de su hermano mayor, mirándolo con ojos expectantes a su respuesta. Poca era la nieve que caía por las calles de Moscú a esas horas, cubriendo de forma parcial el suelo de la ciudad. Era Martes, no había casi nadie transitando debido a la ya entrada noche. Junto a los rusos, o más bien a sus espaldas, se alzaba un pequeño restaurant elegante de comida internacional, al cual siempre iban cuando otra nación venía a visitarlos. Él había insistido en que se quedara en casa, pero Bela, siempre obstinada, se negó y lo siguió tomada de su bufanda, lo que él no parecía disfrutar demasiado.

**_- Él va a venir. Y cuando llegue, tú deberás irte a tu casa, Natalia._**

Ella lo miró con recelo al notar el énfasis en 'él' y 'tú'. Pero no, no se iría, al menos no sin antes saber con quien demonios se iba a ver su único hermano, su único punto apoyo, su único amor.

Estaba mirando alrededor, fingiendo como si no hubiera oído eso, cuando sintió que el brazo que agarraba (Y claramente el resto del cuarpo del chico) se tensó. __Touché__, Pensó mientras hechaba una ojeada hacia el mayor, desifrando al instante en que dirección miraba. Se congeló al ver quién estaba caminando hacia ellos. Con una estúpida gran sonrisa. Saludando con una mano. Con una hamburgesa en la otra.

_Alfred._

_.El maldito bastardo._

_..Que nos hizo sufrir a todos._

_...Aquí. En nuestro propio hogar._

_...En una cita._

_...Con su hermano._

_..Iván._

_.Pero era extraño._

_No tenía celos._

**-_ Hahaha! Hello Commie! Natalia!_**

Parpadeó un par de veces, confusa al oír al mayor contestar con un raro tinte nervioso. Volvió a enfocar su vista en el americano, regalándole _(Si es que se le puede decir regalo a eso) _su mejor vista sobreprotectora _(Y a la vez media demente), _que dejaba claro no quería que nadie se le acercara al mayor. Lo que fue aún más extraño para ella, fue que no sentía la necesidad de que dejara a su hermano en paz, si no que quería que esa sonrisa de hero, cómo había oído, fuera dedicada a ella.

No a Iván.

-** _Natalia, ya vete._**

Se colaron las palabras por todo su cuerpo, cayéndole como agua helada que la despertaba de un ensueño. Quizo correr, alejarse de esa sensación tan rara que le daba el extranjero. Pero se quedó quieta, sin mover un solo músculo del cuerpo. Rígida, sin poder apartar la vista del jóven, de su atuendo que daba a conocer lo abrigado que se encontraba.

**- _Why? Si quiere puede cenar con nosotros!_**

Iván le echó una ojeada a su hermana y negó con la cabeza, claramente en contra de esa propuesta. Ella quizo hablar, decir que sí, que quería irse, pero no podía, simplemente le era imposible.

¿Podría ser que ya no le importaba su hermano, y ahora solo quería al americano?

_No. No. ¡NO!_ Retrocedió unos pasos, mirando con terror al oji-azul, el cual ladeó el rostro, a la vez en que el mayor se liberaba del agarre de la chica. _¡No, esa idea simplemente NO pasó por mi mente!_

_**- Yekaterina te está esperando.**_

Y como si hubiera sido una orden del General, huyó de allí. No miró atrás, no hubo por qué, sabía que ninguno de los dos la seguiría. Para Iván, sería como un suicidio, y Alfred no tenía motivos para hacerlo. Dobló en el primer callejón que encontró, lejos de las luces brillantes de la calle, y se sentó al final de este, con las piernas flexionadas y abrazada a estas, oculta entre un par de cajas vacías con dudable contenido. Soltó un suspiro mientras apoyaba la frente sus rodillas, dejando que la desesperación la dominara finalmente.

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? __Dejar de acechar a Iván es una buena opción... __Dijo una voz en su cabeza, lo cual la aterró aún más. Sacudió la cabeza una vez más y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dudando seriamente de su ya poca cordura. Se quedó en esa posición por horas, tratando de pensar en alguna cosa para poder despejarse, tratando de NO pensar en lo que ahora sentía y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de NO volver a aquel restaurant, junto al chico que sin saberlo le había complicado la existencia.

Aunque le era difícil.

* * *

><p>Amaneció, y toda la ciudad estaba cubierta de una pequeña capa de nieve. Niños corrían camino a la escuela, sin darle ni una ojeada a la pequeña y oscura calle sin salida.<p>

Un señor, de entre unos 50 y 60 años, salió de su casa, quedando de frente a aquel callejón en el que nadie reparaba. Se volteó para tomar camino hacia su trabajo, cuando un brillo le llamó la atención.

Caminó, sin saber por qué, hacia la oscuridad.

Movió un par de cajas para ver si se había encontrado una joya, o al menos alguna cosa que valiera la pena vender. Pero se quedó inmóvil. Había una chica allí, cubierta de nieve. Con un cuchillo en sus manos.

Y su sonrisa no era para nada normal.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Chanfles, me salió más largo de lo que esperaba Uu... Reviews? Así me dan motivo para continuar... ;A;U


End file.
